


Spining out of control

by AGRESSIVELYLOVESTOAST



Category: Grey's Anatomy, Love - Fandom, Physics - Fandom, Toast - Fandom, cooking - Fandom
Genre: Betrayl, I know, Jealousy, Other, Silly, does it land down, theory, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 10:58:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2729894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGRESSIVELYLOVESTOAST/pseuds/AGRESSIVELYLOVESTOAST
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Getting into a sticky situation in the kitchen</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spining out of control

Beware. 

Events may be very traumatic. 

A small cat in the kitchen had a small piece of today attached to its back. The cat had read a theory how it should alway land on its feet. But the toast always landed on it's buttered side. So the jam tied the piece of toast to the cats back. Butter side up.  
The jam violently threw the cat in the air. What was going to happen?  
Stress occurred. The cat screamed, the butter yelled, as the toast became stressed as it fell.  
The toast needed to end butter side up. But the cat had to land on its feet. This could not end well.  
Just before the cat hit the ground both forces started to act. The cat wildly began spinning. Round and round and round and round and round and round.  
And round.  
The jam, in the midst of this disaster exploded from the stress.  
The cat was forever spinning as the forces pushed against each other for eternity. 

Three years later : 

The cat died. 

The toast became soggy, a fate worse than death. 

The end. 

This is a true story.


End file.
